With the ubiquitous nature of computers and electronic data, network communication is important in the implementation of such networks. One aspect of such network communication is control of hardware and/or software within such a network.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this Background Section is provided to illustrate one example technology area where embodiments of the present disclosure described herein may be practiced.